Combat Upgrades
Razors may select any of the following combat upgrades so long as you meet the minimum level requirement, have any prerequisite combat upgrades, and have cybernetic augmentations installed in the associated system. 1st Level Armor Slot You gain an armor slot in your B.L.A.D.E array that functions as if it were in an armor being worn. You may select this upgrade multiple times but no more than once every five levels. * Associated System: Skin, Spinal Column Dosing Your B.L.A.D.E array gains a small compartment which can contain one drug, medicinal or dose of healing nanites which you can gain the benefits of as a swift action or reaction any time after the dose is loaded. Refilling the compartment takes a full round and is usually done outside combat. This upgrade can be gained multiple times, each time adding another compartment. You always know which compartment contains what. If the dose requires a Medicine check to be used effectively, the upgrade is considered to have a Medicine modifier of 10 + your level for the check. * Associated System: Heart Nano Factory Your B.L.A.D.E array gains a small implant which injects nanomachines into your body. Once per day you recover an amount of Stamina Points equal to the amount a medic of your level could restore with healing nanites. If you are an android or cyborg, you still gain the full benefits of this upgrade. * Associated System: Heart Nightvision Your B.L.A.D.E array grants you low light vision and dark vision out to 60 feet. * Associated System: Eyes 4th Level Ammunition Tracker Your B.L.A.D.E array gains an upgrade which tags analog weapon ammunition and tracks rounds fired by you. This allows you to know how much ammunition you have at all times, if you hit or miss a target, and grants you a +4 circumstance bonus to Perception checks to locate a creature you have hit with an attack. * Associated System: Arm Antitoxin Your B.L.A.D.E array gains a database of common venoms, poisons and diseases, and uses its nanomachines to identify and combat any affliction you suffer from. Your B.L.A.D.E array grants you a bonus on Fortitude Saves against these effects equal to your wisdom modifier. This upgrade requires the nano factory upgrade. * Associated System: Heart Force Shield Your B.L.A.D.E array gains an ablative shield of force which can be activated as a move action once per day. This shield grants you temporary Stamina Points equal to your level. The shield uses your biokinetic energy to charge and can be used an additional time per day by spending a Resolve Point. You may select this upgrade multiple times, but no more than once per four levels. Each time you select this combat upgrade you increase the temporary Hit Points by an amount equal to your level. * Associated System: Spinal Column Pain Killer Your B.L.A.D.E array has used its nanomachines to connect to your nervous system, dulling the pain you experience. You gain damage reduction 1/-, but only for damage dealt to your Stamina Points. This damage reduction increases to DR 2/ –at 7th level, DR 3/ –at 10th level, and increases by 1 every 3 levels thereafter. This upgrade requires the nano factory upgrade. * Associated System: Brain Tracker Upgrade Whenever you select a tagged target, their biometrics are scanned and stored by your B.L.A.D.E array. For the next 24 hours you gain a bonus to Perception and Survival checks made to track that target equal to your Razor Level. * Associated System: Brain or Eyes Sonic Sensory Your B.L.A.D.E array gains a sensor that can detect the slightest changes in sound. This grants you the blindsense (sound) ability and allows you to use the Perception skill to pinpoint the squares occupied by unseen creatures, such as those behind cover or concealment. * Associated System: Ears 6th Level Audio Translator Your B.L.A.D.E array grants you the ability to comprehend (but not speak) a language you hear. Select three languages. This upgrade automatically translates these languages when you hear them. You may select this upgrade multiple times, each time selecting three new languages. * Associated System: Ears Boost Electronic Weapon Your B.L.A.D.E array may connect to a weapon which uses batteries. If it does, treat that weapon as if it had the boost weapon special property which increases the weapon’s damage by one die when activated. * Associated System: Hands Crisis Your B.L.A.D.E array uses nanomachines to keep you in the fight even when you should be in shock. When you are brought to 0 Hit Points, and would fall unconscious you can fight on for 1 more round. Crisis allows you to act normally until the end of your next turn; if you have 0 Hit Points at that point, you fall unconscious and begin dying as normal. If you would lose further Hit Points before this, you fall unconscious begin dying as normal. This upgrade requires the first aid upgrade. * Associated System: Heart First Aid Your B.L.A.D.E array gains the ability to make Medicine checks on you. If you are reduced to 0 Hit Points, or take bleed damage, the B.L.A.D.E array springs into action, spending a standard action to make a Medicine check to administer first aid with a Medicine bonus of 20 + your level. This also improves your medicine modifier for any other combat upgrades which mention it. This upgrade requires the nano factory upgrade. * Associated System: Heart Target Painter Your B.L.A.D.E array gains the ability to mark a single tagged target so that your allies can gain some of the tagged target benefits as well. This allows you to spend a move action to grant the cover and concealment related bonuses of your target lock ability to all allies within 30 feet who can see or hear you. This bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1), or until the target is no longer tagged. * Associated System: Eyes Sonic Vision Your B.L.A.D.E array uses subsonic waves to penetrate a single wall, or barrier that is within 60 feet, and transmit data back to you in the form of a wireframe image as long as the wall you scan is less than 1-foot thick. This allows you to maintain line of sight for tagged targets, and attempt to attack targets through the wall, treating full cover as improved cover. This upgrade requires the sonic sensory upgrade. * Associated System: Ears Status Your B.L.A.D.E array gains the ability to read the biometric data of tagged targets. Your B.L.A.D.E array feeds you data, informing you of the current Stamina and Hit Points of any tagged target. * Associated System: Brain 8th Level Threat Ping Your B.L.A.D.E array constantly pings the immediate area around you, checking for unidentified biometrics. You can no longer be flanked, or flat footed. * Associated System: Ears or Brain Thermal Vision Your B.L.A.D.E array enhances your vision to grant you Blindsight (heat) within a range of 60 feet. You’re able to distinguish between races and skins using this ability, as well as see through barriers less than 3 inches thick. This also counts as being able to see your target for the purpose of tagging targets and maintaining tagged targets. This upgrade requires the nightvision upgrade. * Associated System: Eyes Trauma Your B.L.A.D.E array gains the ability to treat your deadly wounds. If you have suffered hit point damage and rest for long enough to spend a Resolve Point to recover Stamina Points, the trauma upgrade uses a combination of nanomachines and your own harvested stem cells to help you heal more quickly, causing you to recover 1 Hit Point per level. This upgrade requires the first aid upgrade. * Associated System: Heart Ultraboost Upgrade This upgrade improves the boost upgrade, allowing you to boost an attack twice. This upgrade requires the boost upgrade. * Associated System: Arm or Arms See Also * Razor * Razor Edges Category:Class choices